


Soul Loop

by Cherry101



Series: Writer's Society Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, I know it's a surprise to me too, M/M, Musician Otabek, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: It was almost funny, how easily it was to watch the day restart.At this point… it was even common. Every few weeks, there would be a day that would repeat itself. Once, twice, three times, and then everything would go back to normal.Otabek knew what it was, but he didn't know what to do about it.





	Soul Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ghostwriters on the YOI amino. Enjoy this angst free story! And tell me what you thought!

It was almost funny, how easily it was to watch the day restart.

 

At this point… it was even common. Every few weeks, there would be a day that would repeat itself. Once, twice, three times, and then everything would go back to normal.

 

Otabek knew what it was, but he didn't know what to do about it.

 

It was called soul-looping, and it happened whenever a person had the chance to meet their soulmate, but didn't. They got three chances before everything went back to normal.

 

Three strikes.

 

Otabek could never figure out where his soulmate was. St. Petersburg was a big city, and every time he looped, he could never find the person meant to be his. He would comb the city, turning it upside down, but he never seemed to get closer.

 

St. Petersburg was where he resided, of course. It was a lovely city, albeit large and crowded, and from within, Otabek’s music career thrived. Almaty, his hometown, was nice and all, but not the best place to start a career.

 

He rarely left the city, which meant that his soulmate also either lived there, or was constantly visiting. Otabek was thinking that latter.

 

His days started out simply. He would head to a small coffee shop before work. There were lots around where he lived, and he attempted to switch it up every day, not caring much for the quality or the price of the drink as long as it contained the precious caffeine. 

 

Afterwards, he would head to the studio. It was small, but nice - run by the one and only Lilia Baranovskaya herself. Lilia was a ballet instructor, but she inherited the music studio from her parents, and she allowed Otabek to use it whenever. In exchange, Lilia was allowed to use his music whenever for her ballet students. The music studio was connected to the ballet studio, and sometimes he would hear his own music wafting from the other room.

 

Otabek would stay at the studio for hours, recording or even just writing in a quiet environment. It was his home away from home, and, whenever Lilia wasn’t there, it was a nice place to just be himself. He did all of his writing and brainstorming in there. 

 

Typically, he would go out for lunch. There was a really nice cafe right across from his studio that he would visit, ordering a small sandwich or muffin along with another coffee. 

 

After lunch, it was back to the studio. He was rich enough that he never needed to take on another job - people loved him and his music, he didn’t have to worry about money - so most, if not all, of his time was spent brainstorming and writing and recording. This was his life. He… He didn’t know anything else. 

 

The days he would loop, everything was the same, but Otabek made an effort to look around, to wander, trying to find his soulmate. He looked and looked, but everything stayed the same. No matter how much he tried, he could never find the reason he was looping. 

 

It was a day in the beginning of March that changed that. 

 

The day started off normally. It was March first, a lovely spring day. Otabek didn’t notice much of it. As always, he headed off to the studio after eating breakfast inside Moon Cafe, notebook in hand. Today was to be a writing day, because he didn’t have anything else to record. 

 

Recently, all of his songs were about soulmates. The fact that he was looping so much and so often ate at his core, because it meant that he was so close to his soulmate. So close, yet, at the same time, so very far away. 

 

He spent his day writing, because lyrics were starting to come harder and harder for him. He knew it was a sure sign that he needed to change his inspiration, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

On the way back from the studio, an older woman greeted him on the streets. She asked for an autograph. Otabek couldn’t help but oblige. 

 

He went to bed that night feeling strange. 

 

He should’ve realized what the feeling was.

 

When he woke up, the lyrics he worked so hard on had disappeared out of his notebook, and his calendar still said March 1st.

 

He had looped again. 

 

Otabek didn’t know what to do. 

 

Every other time he looped, he had searched for his soulmate.

 

_ Maybe that’s what’s wrong. Maybe I should let my soulmate come to me. Maybe… _

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to have another chance, after all.

 

So, for once, Otabek merely did the same thing again. He wrote down the same lyrics, left at the same time, and gave the woman his autograph once again. 

 

He woke up the next morning on March 1st. 

 

It was his third day. 

 

Otabek tried to follow the same schedule. Really, he did. He left at the same time for the studio, ate at the same place, wrote down the same things.

Only, this time, he left a good thirty minutes later. 

 

It wasn’t purposeful. He hadn’t been checking the time like he normally did, because he figured he still had lots of time left. His mistake. 

 

When Otabek realized what exactly he had done, he rushed out of the building. 

 

He was practically running, speeding out the studio doors and nearly making it to the street when he crashed headfirst into another person.

 

“Watch where you’re going, asshole!” The person snapped. Male. 

 

Otabek looked up. 

 

Something clicked. 

 

He stared up into a pair of aquamarine eyes, framed by blonde hair pulled up into a bun, bangs hanging into his face. The boy wore simple black clothes, and he was carrying a bag.

 

The boy seemed to do a doubletake, eyes fluttering as he took a step back.

 

“You - You’re Otabek Altin?!”

 

The strange feeling he got when he was inside a loop had dissipated.

 

He smiled.

 

“I am. What’s your name?”

 

Instead of answering, the boy dropped the bag, rubbing his head, “I don’t feel weird anymore.”

 

“The loop is over.” Otabek agreed, laughing when the boy glared at him for the comment. 

 

“You didn’t answer me, though. What’s your name?”

 

After a minute of silence, the boy sighed, “It’s Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. I’m one of Lilia’s students.”

 

Well, that explained a lot. No wonder he kept looping - his soulmate shared the same workplace as him, trained under the same person who owned the building. It was almost laughable, it made so much sense. 

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Yuri. I’m your soulmate, if you couldn’t tell.”

  
  



End file.
